


Chain Reaction

by TheNameIsZ (curiouslygray)



Series: 14 Days of Valentines [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 14 Days of Valentines, F/F, Food, allergic reactions, spoilers for like episode 5 of house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslygray/pseuds/TheNameIsZ
Summary: Kara's solar flared after a stressful week. Lena comes over for a night in when Kara starts having an unusual reaction.





	Chain Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> It's 11:50pm for me so it's still technically the 2nd.  
> It's been a long work day of writing school papers, so I apologize for how late this got posted.
> 
> Prompt: Person A has an allergic reaction to something Person B cooks for them.

The past few weeks had been quite busy for Supergirl. Between alien and human crimes, car accidents, and even a few building fires, she felt like she hardly had time to take a breath. Of course, it didn’t help that Snapper had just loaded up Kara Danvers with some new articles, one of which was a research piece about the correlation between the summer heat and the rising crime in the city. She knew her well being had reached the ‘concerning’ level when Nia woke her from an impromptu nap at her desk.

Perhaps it was in part due this exhaustion that caused Kara to blow out her powers after rescuing a family from their car. She barely made it back to her apartment when she collapsed on her couch, and promptly fell asleep.

It was a few hours later, long enough that the sky was a blazing orange from the setting sun, when Kara awoke from her nap. It took her a few moments to realize what had woken her up; there was a pounding at the door and someone was calling out her name.

Sleepily, she walked over and opened the door, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“Kara! Are you okay?”

She fully opened her eyes to see Lena shuffling forward and into her space, sliding past the door and shutting it behind her.

“Wha’ are you doin’ here?” Kara yawned, stretching as she did so.

Lena wrapped Kara in a hug, “I saw some reports about the family in the car and I noticed you didn’t seem to flying at your usual speed and I got worried because you’ve been really busy lately and- “

Pulling back to give Lena a kiss, Kara cut off her explanation. “You need to give that big brain of yours a break sometimes. You’re rambling.”

The dark haired woman sighed, “I’m sorry. I was worried about you. Are you okay? I texted and called, although judging from the bed head you have it seems you just woke up.”

Running a hand through her hair, Kara realized she was still in full Supergirl regalia.

“Oh Rao. It’s a good thing you were at the door and not someone who isn’t in on the whole _super secret_ thing.”

Lena nodded, removing the cape for her, “Why don’t you go change into comfy clothes and I’ll order us some food. How’s that sound?”

Humming in appreciation, Kara gave Lena another kiss and sped off to change. Or rather, she tried to speed off. Instead, she just fell over, tumbling onto the floor. As she sat up, rubbing her head, Kara commented, “At least now we know I’ve definitely solar flared.”

Ten minutes later, Kara had changed out of the suit and into sweatpants and a tank top while Lena called a nearby chinese restaurant and ordered food. The two settled on the couch, wrapping themselves up in a blanket, Lena talking about her day as she pulled up Netflix. She had a conference call with the Metropolis Research and Development team about a project related to infrastructure.

“Not that I’m complaining about you and your cousin,” Lena commented, “But the repair bills from the fights you guys have can get pretty high.”

Kara just shrugged, “Just build something that doesn’t break.”

The glare Lena gave her caused them both to erupt into laughter, neither taking actual offense at the conversation.

They had just settled on watching House when the doorbell rang. Lena got up to answer, paying the delivery man, and returning to the kitchen with several take away boxes of chinese food. Not nearly the mountain they usually had, but still enough for the both of them and some extra. Kara made her way to the kitchen, pulling out plates. Lena opened up the boxes, passing Kara half of the potstickers and a box of General Tso’s Chicken. As she portioned the food out, Lena took her own box of shrimp lo mein and moved it into a bowl.

“Trying something new?” Kara inquired, pointing at Lena’s bowl with a chopstick.

In response, Lena just shrugged, “Jess gave me the rest of hers the other day when I had meetings run through lunch and I liked it more than I thought I would.”

Kara made a motion as if to ask if she could try some, and Lena held out her bowl. She transferred some of the noodles and shrimp into her bowl, leaving a potsticker in its place. They settled back on the couch and played the episode _Damned If You Do_.

They ate in relative silence, comments made every once in a while about the show or the food. Kara commented that Lena’s shrimp lo mein was just “alright, but it’s no potsticker,” resulting in her receiving a light push from Lena and laughter from them both.

The episode was about half way through when Kara started coughing. Lena offered to refill her glass of water, but Kara turned her down. After a few more minutes, Kara’s coughing had gotten worse and even when she wasn’t coughing, her breathing sounded more akin to wheezing.

Lena paused the episode, “Kara, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I think?” Kara coughed again, “My face feels a bit tingly and lightheaded. Also -” another cough, “I’m having trouble breathing.”

“Kara, that is _not_ okay!” Lena picked up her phone from the table, frantically dialling Alex’s number despite Kara’s objections. When Alex picked up, Lena immediately shot off a series of questions so fast that even Kara could hear Alex’s _“Hey Luthor! Slow the fuck down! What’s wrong with my sister?”_. After a brief back and forth, Lena hung up.

“Alex is on her way over. She doubts that you do but do you have any bronchodilators or antihistamines?”

“What?” Kara coughed out. Lena noted that Kara’s face looked like it was swelled slightly.

“Allergy medicines.” Lena was already out of her seat and heading towards the bathroom. She sorted through the cabinets, only coming up with a half empty bottle of Aleve and several unopened toothbrushes. She returned to the living room to a definitely swelling up Kara who was practically doubled over from her coughing.

Lena just stood there. Panic was rushing through her, but she had no idea what to do. Kara - even when solar flared - had never had a reaction like this before. On the phone Alex said she may be having an allergic reaction, but neither of them knew of any allergies that Kara would have. Except for kryptonite, but Lena didn’t think that the food was poisoned with it.

The thought made Lena’s blood run cold, but also unfreezed her. Before she knew what she was doing, Lena was in the kitchen, shoving her hands into chinese boxes, pulling the contents out and searching for any signs of kryptonite.

She was standing at the island, digging through the insides of the potstickers, when Alex barged into the apartment. The two made eye contact, Alex giving Lena a questioning look and Lena’s eyes were still panicked. The moment passed and Alex immediately placed herself at Kara’s wheezing side. Lena watched, food still covering her hands, as Alex opened up the plastic case she brought with her. Alex pulled something out, motioning for Kara to flip over before stabbing her in the thigh. A few moments later, she pulled back.

Alex helped Kara onto the couch before returning to Lena in the kitchen, pieces of rice falling to the floor. Ignoring the mess, Alex motioned to the boxes on the table, “Is this what she ate?”

Lena nodded and told Alex about Kara having solar flared and the Chinese food.

“I got her usual order - food she’s had when solar flared before.”

“And this? This isn’t in either of your normal orders,” Alex held up the box of unrifled-through shrimp lo mein.

“That’s mine. I tried some of Jess’s the other day and…” She looked up and it clicked, “Kara tried some.”

Alex nodded, placing the box back on the counter, “I’d bet she’s allergic to shrimp. We’d have to test her to be positive though. We typically don’t do those types of tests at the DEO but, I’d rather her get tested there just in case she gains her powers back mid-test.”

Lena nodded, going to push her hair out of her face when she remember they were covered in food. She turned to the sink and began to wash them when Alex spoke up.

“What’s that about anyways?”

“I, well, it seems silly now, but I thought that, well,” Lena trailed off, letting her words get overtaken by the faucet. An arm appeared and shut off the water, another handing Lena a dish towel with a raised eyebrow. Lena took the towel, eyes cast downward.

“I thought that… perhaps her food may have been poisoned with kryptonite.”

Alex smiled in a small laugh at first before her brows furrowed in thought.

“I actually don’t know what would happen if she was exposed to kryptonite after solar flaring.”

“That is something that I’d rather not find out through trying.”

The two turned to Kara, swelling having gone down and the coughing ceased. Her voice sounded rough, but at least she wasn’t wheezing anymore. The three convened over on the couch and Alex gave Kara a once over and asked her a few questions. She’d had shrimp when she was normal, but never when she had solar flared.

“I usually just want to stock up on pizza and potstickers when I’m on low power mode. I usually don’t grab seafood.”

Alex nodded, saying that she probably had a seafood allergy, “Something that would never be present normally, but when you’re practically human, well, you’re just as susceptible like everyone else.”

She offered to run Kara down to the DEO for a full check up, but Kara just shook her head. Alex nodded and instructed them both, but mostly Lena, to give her a call if Kara started acting weird or was showing any other odd physical reactions. Alex gathered her stuff, snagging one untouched potsticker, and left the two to their evening.

“Ironic,” Kara chuckled, “Both me and Sister Augustine have previously unknown allergies until a medical anomaly brought it to light.”

Lena gave her a confused look before making the connection to the show, episode paused on the television. She just rolled her eyes and flopped onto the couch next to her. Lena tried to play off the whole event, she tried to seem aloof, but Kara could tell that she was still worried.

“That really shook you up, didn’t it?” Her voice was soft, quite, as if she’d break Lena if she spoke too loud.

“I… I didn’t know what was going on. You were having some unexpected reaction and I just - I panicked.” Lena’s voice wavered slightly and Kara wrapped her arms around her in a hug, “You’re already solar flared and I was worried you, The Girl of Steel, was going to die in your own home at the hands of something inexplicably human.”

Kara kiss Lena lightly on the temple, “Even when I’m practically human I know you’d never let me die. And you know I’d still take a bullet for you. Any day on any planet in any galaxy.”

Lena nuzzled into her girlfriend’s neck and mumbled, “Just watch the damn show you big sap,” causing Kara to laugh, which in turn got Lena to smile.

They watched seven more episodes of House before turning in for the night. And as they cuddled in Kara’s bed, Lena listened to Kara’s heartbeat. The soft thumping reminding her that she was alive. As Kara dozed off into sleep, Lena knew that Kara was right. Lena would never let her die, and bulletproof or not, Lena would take a bullet for Kara. Any time. Any day. Any planet.

But for now, it was Thursday night on Earth. And Lena only cared about the girl from beyond the stars that slept in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thenameisz.tumblr.com
> 
> EDIT: I was in a hurry to post this last night so I messed up a few things. I went back in and changed the spacing between the lines so that there wasn't an extra space.  
> Also, this prompt was asked of me by supercorp-shipper over on tumblr!


End file.
